


Photo Op

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: 100 Word Challenge [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: 100 words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Falcon likes his sleep, too bad Mark needs to have a photo op
Relationships: Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves
Series: 100 Word Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205519
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Photo Op

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WickedRitual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedRitual/gifts).



> based on
> 
> [this](https://tsuncoon.tumblr.com/post/646103361226260480/mark-is-updating-his-insta-falcon-suffers-sleep)
> 
> lovely fanart posted by my friend WikedRitual

The flash goes off and once more Falcon is rudely awoken from peaceful slumber. His eyes crack just enough in time to see Mark lower his phone and peace sign. Curling back into himself as his fingers flew over the keyboard, no doubt writing a caption for the photo just taken. 

Falcon sighed, Mark turning his attention to the older man with a sheepish smile and the unspoken promise of “ _just one more minute”_

Falcon didn’t let Mark finish putting the phone down before pulling the younger man closer to him as one silent declaration fell from his lips, “Sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
